En vela
by fatii 'GM
Summary: Near amaba leer de noche y le gustaba porque de de esa forma podía molestar a su compañero de habitación. Mello no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Obtendría su venganza. Lemmon. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no son míos y ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre el sensei que los creo, pero le estoy profundamente agradecida por ello. La idea si fue mía (:_

…

Me gustaba leer antes de dormir. Me gustaba encender la lámpara junto a mi cama a muy altas horas de la madrugada, acomodar mi almohada de forma vertical, ponerme mis gafas y leer un buen libro hasta que sueño me cegara. Sin embargo no me gustaba porque enriquecía mi imaginación ni porque de ese modo podría soñar mejor. No me gustaba porque era mas cómodo, ni porque nadie me interrumpiría. Mis razones para leer de noche eran completamente diferentes.

Me gustaba leer de noche porque mi compañero de habitación, Mello, se molestaba. El era un chico bastante activo, algo que a mí, que poseía una personalidad más tranquila, personalmente me molestaba. Cada tarde en punto de las tres, minutos antes de que nos llamaran para comer Mello y su, igualmente, ruidoso amigo entraban corriendo y gritando a mi habitación. A nuestra habitación. Hablaban sobre futbol, videojuegos y deportes cuya teoría conocía pero que nunca había querido llevar a la práctica. Para alguien tan débil como yo sería casi imposible.

Así pues, tras un día de moverse de un lado a otro sin parar, Mello terminaba exhausto. A las diez en punto de la noche se tiraba en su cama tan pronto terminaba de ponerse el pantalón del pijama, y bien podría no despertar hasta las nueve si no fuera por mis interrupciones. Lo que más le molestaba además de asistir a misa y que lo castigaran quitándole sus chocolates, era que encendieran la luz mientras él estaba durmiendo. Por las noches la habitación parecía una cueva, pues por su manía habían instalado un par de cortinas tan gruesas y pesadas que no permitían entrar ni un rayo de luz.

El hábito de molestarlo por la madrugada había empezado la tarde en que él y Matt entraron a mi habitación mojados de pies a cabeza por haber estado jugando bajo la lluvia. Ambos comenzaron a sacudirse cual cachorros tras el baño, y mi libro favorito había quedado hecho un desastre. En ese momento, con las manos transformadas en puños y los ojos repletos de lágrimas de rabia, me había jurado frente al espejo del baño que me vengaría de Mello.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada cuando la alarma de vibración que tenía programada para todas las noches me despertó. Talle mis ojos cuidadosamente y me acomode el pijama que era casi tres tallas más grande mientras buscaba el libro que había dejado debajo de la cama. Sonreí con malicia y placer mientras jalaba sin piedad la cadena y la luz de la lámpara que separaba nuestras camas se encendió iluminando por completo la habitación.

Mi compañero gimió mientras jalaba la almohada que no estaba usando pues esta noche estaba durmiendo en diagonal, y se la ponía sobre la cara.

— ¿Quieres apagar eso de una maldita vez? —susurro.

— ¿Debería? Este libro está sumamente interesante. Elle tenía razón, ahora será uno de mis favoritos.

—Near… —volvió a gemir medio dormido —ayer te dije que dejaras de hacer esto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Matt y yo dejamos de venir a molestarte desde hace mucho.

—Oh mi querido amigo, el problema no es que hayan dejado de hacerlo, el problema es que lo hicieron durante muchos años. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? Me he reprimido durante demasiado tiempo.

Se quito la almohada del rostro con lentitud mientras parpadeaba para adaptarse a la luminosidad. Cuando logro hacerlo se sentó en su cama en la misma posición que yo tenía y me miro recargando su cabeza contra la cabecera.

— ¿Podrías dejarme dormir por favor? Esta noche quisiera descansar.

—No lo creo. Tendrás que esperar a que termine el libro antes de poder descansar como se debe.

— ¡Vamos Near! Me espantaras el sueño como siempre.

—Ese no es mi problema —argüí sintiéndome orgulloso. Que me rogara me hacía sentir mejor algo jamás lo admitiría.

El ruido que escuchamos detrás de la puerta nos alerto a ambos. Eran pasos que se acercaban con rapidez.

—Oh no… —murmure escondiendo mi libro debajo de mis sabanas.

—Ahí lo tienes, ahora serás castigado.

El pomo de la puerta giro con lentitud y el rostro ceñudo del vigilante de noche nos miro con reprensión.

—Lo han logrado. Creí haberles dicho ayer que apagaran esa luz. Ahora se quedaran tres noches sin ella empezando por hoy.

— ¡¿Qué? —Salté —No puedes hacer eso, la necesito para hacer mis deberes.

—Pues tienes dos opciones. O haces tus deberes antes de que el sol se ponga o los haces cuando este salga. Ahora, buenas noches.

El vigilante cerró con un portazo y unos segundos después la luz de nuestra habitación fue desconectada. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y fue Mello quien lo rompió.

— ¿Ahora qué harás genio? Por tu culpa no podremos hacer nuestros deberes.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú nunca haces los deberes.

—Ah es verdad. Entonces no importa.

Escuche que se removió en la cama y minutos después ya estaba dormido. Yo me dormí enseguida.

Me pase toda la tarde siguiente haciendo mis deberes tratando de acabarlos antes de que la luz se pusiera. Para cuando Mello entro aproximadamente a las 9:30 ya estaba tirado en mi cama como él solía hacer completamente exhausto. Escuche que abrió la puerta y nada más.

No recuerdo exactamente qué fue lo que soñé esa noche pero recuerdo que tuvo que ver con mi compañero de cuarto. Estaba durmiendo tan profundamente, que cuando sentí un cosquilleo en mis piernas pensé que no era nada más que parte de mi sueño. Puede que murmurara algo pero tampoco recuerdo que fue. Sentía una sensación extraña en mi estomago, como si me hicieran cosquillas pero era un tanto diferente. ¿Sería parte del sueño también? Trate de cambiar de posición pero algo me lo impedía.

Fue recobrando la conciencia sobre mi cuerpo poco a poco, y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que no tenía movilidad en los brazos. Trate de jalarlos con fuerza pero fue inútil pestañee pero cuando logre abrir mis ojos tampoco me sirvió de mucho. Era como si algo los cubriera, ¿una venda? Nunca llegue a saberlo.

— ¿Pero qué…? —murmure despertando.

—Shh —me callo una voz que me resultaba familiar en ese momento de estupor —. No querrás que el viejo nos regañe de nuevo ¿o sí?

— ¿Mello? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Qué tengo en los ojos?

—Te gusta molestarme ¿no es así? —ignoro mis preguntas respondiéndome con otra. Eso me irrito —. Parece que despertarme en la madrugada te parece divertido. Pues bien, esta vez yo me divertiré contigo.

— ¿De que estas…? —Antes de que me permitiera terminar mi oración una de sus manos recorrió mis piernas desnudas con una lentitud deliberada —. ¡Mello! Detente ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

Una vez más me ignoro y subió hasta llegar a la parte más alta de estas, un poco más abajo de mi cadera. No podía verlo pero podía sentir la presencia de su dedo meñique que se acercaba a mi entrepierna peligrosamente, aun cubierta con mi ropa interior.

—Con que bóxers de licra negros ¿eh? —murmuro —. Eso es muy sexi.

—Mello… Mello por favor basta. Detente por favor —apretaba los dientes con fuerza y me removía en la cama tratando de desasirme de sus agarres.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —Al mismo tiempo que pregunto esto, su dedo toco mi glande. No puedo describir correctamente la sensación que me recorrió cuando un único dedo suyo me toco. No sé decirlo, pero poco tenía que ver con lo que estaba haciendo, era más bien _quien _lo hacía. Su dedo recorría mi pene desde la base hasta la cabeza lentamente mientras sus manos permanecían una firme en mi cadera y la otra sosteniendo mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza. Poco a poco, jalo mi ropa interior hasta que me la saco por completo.

Mi rostro se sonrojo salvajemente cuando sentí el cabello liso y largo de Mello en mi estomago y su agitada respiración en mi cadera baja.

—N… no —murmure sin estar seguro de mi propia voz.

— ¿No quieres? —Podía sentir la sonrisa en su rostro mientras se enderezaba. Era como si pudiera verlo. Sus piernas abiertas con las mías en el medio, su mano a milímetros de _mi_ y su sonrisa traviesa y lasciva. Apreté los labios con fuerza como si de esa forma pudiera evitar la erección que el imaginármelo desnudo frente a mí, me ocasionó —. Valla, valla.

—Mello detente… —alejo su mano y sostuvo mi espalda inclinándose hacia mí y acercándome hacia sí mismo a la vez. Sus labios quedaron tan cerca de los míos, que casi podía sentir su calor.

—Si quieres que me detenga —murmuro — ¿Por qué no gritas?

—Y… yo… —soltó mis manos en ese momento y sin dudarlo baje la cinta con fuerza a la vez que sus delineados, suaves y dulces labios impactaban contra los míos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras Mello cerraba los suyos con suavidad y me abrazaba por la cintura. Me quede inmóvil durante un segundo que me pareció eterno. Parecía esperar a que yo estuviera listo para algo más que un roce de labios y aguardaba pacientemente mientras jugueteaba con mi labio inferior mordisqueándolo. Me jalo más cerca de él hasta que ambos quedamos hincados y tan juntos que podía sentir su miembro rozarse contra el mío. Esto hizo que un gemido se escapara de mis labios y que, inconscientemente lo rodeara con mis brazos deseando sentir más de aquella sensación.

—Lo sabia —dijo el tomando mi barbilla. Rodee su mano, no con intensiones de apartarlo, más bien trataba de que se apresurara mientras la otra descansaba en su cadera.

Primero sentí el beso que ahora correspondía y después su lengua que trataba de entrar a mi boca. Le di el acceso que me pedía y ambos gemimos al unisonó.

Mello, su aroma, su cabello, sus ojos, sus manos, sus labios, su lengua… todo él me volvía loco.

El beso se volvió más y más intenso hasta que no pude controlar más a mis dedos que viajaron para desabotonar la camisa que aun llevaba puesta. Era lo único que ambos vestíamos lo que hacía que excitara, pero quería ver el cuerpo de Mello por completo.

Me recostó en la cama mientras él se quitaba la camisa y la arrojaba a algún lugar de la habitación. No dejo de mirarme y yo tampoco deje de mirarlo a él. No me quito la camisa y tomo mis manos con suavidad cuando yo trate de hacerlo.

—No —me susurro al oído —. Te ves mucho más sexi de esa forma.

Se enderezo tras haber dicho eso mientras yo me retorcía en la cama muriendo porque me diera el placer que mi cuerpo necesitaba. Me miro por completo mientras sus labios se abrían poco a poco y se sonrojaba. No pude evitar soltar una risita. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan rojo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunte ligeramente juguetón. Mis modales y mi característica seriedad habían desaparecido por completo.

— ¡Dios! —Se dejo caer nuevamente sobre mí abrazándome con fuerza —. Eres demasiado sexi —me reí en su oído ligeramente avergonzado mientras él se estremecía con delicadeza —. Quiero hacerte el amor —. Declaro. Me avergoncé tanto que perdí el habla, solo fui capaz de asentir con la cabeza y cerrar los ojos de golpe. Para ese momento, mi erección era casi dolorosa y estaba seguro de que la suya también.

Mi primer beso había sido con Mello y mi primera vez lo sería también.

Abrió mis piernas con delicadeza mirándome a los ojos.

—Si te duele… —comenzó nervioso —alza la mano derecha.

Volví a reír muerto de vergüenza mientras cubría mi boca con mi mano.

—Eso es algo que dicen los dentistas —le asegure. Lo miraba a los ojos mientras deshacía el agarre de sus manos en mis piernas y usando sus hombros como apoyo me hincaba frente a él. No tenía idea de donde había sacado tanto valor, pero aun usándolo como apoyo, penetre su pene dentro de mí.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza mientras gemíamos. Sí sentía dolor, no puedo negarlo, pero el placer que me embargo al escuchar el gemido de Mello en mi oído lo apaciguo casi por completo. Comencé a saltar con delicadeza mientras uno gemía en el cuello del otro. Aceleraba mi ritmo mientras el dolor desaparecía. Mello me impulsaba con sus manos en mi cintura.

Escuchaba mi propio corazón palpitando desenfrenadamente y podía sentir el suyo también mientras nuestros cuerpos se cubrían de sudor. Mello, él… era bueno en todo. Después de algunas estocadas más, se corrió dentro de mí y yo manche su torso cuando me corrí también.

Jadeábamos cuando nos acostamos en la cama, yo semi desnudo y él desnudo por completo. Me abrazo con fuerza apretándome contra su pecho y yo acepte el abrazo encantado mientras, de alguna forma, me las ingenie para cubrir nuestros cuerpos.

—Lo logré —murmuro tras unos minutos de mutismo. Sus dedos jugueteaban con mi cabello.

— ¿El qué? —pregunte yo hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello tratando de deshacerme de la estúpida sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi rostro.

—No te deje dormir y… —se agacho y deposito un casto beso en mi mejilla lo que provoco otro sonrojo de mi parte —y además te hice mío.

—Eres un tonto Mello —murmure acercándome a él —. Yo _ya_ era tuyo.

Ambos dormimos juntos aquella noche y al día siguiente le dimos la lámpara al vigilante para juntar nuestras camas. Desde entonces lo hacemos casi cada noche y cuando no, nos pasamos todo el rato hablando, abrazándonos y besándonos sin descanso.

Yo era de él y él era todo mío. Así seria hasta que la muerte nos separara.

…

_Haaaaaaaaai Conbawa Minna-sama!_

_[Digo Conbawa porque en México con las 2:40 de la madrugada!]_

_¿Les gusto? ¿Si, si? Nunca he escrito un Lemon BL aunque, como la hentai que soy me gusto mucho :D Espero que a ustedes. Tenía la idea de escribir algo así desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero gracias a que me la pase todo tomando café y comiendo chocolate me dije ''bueeeh!_

_La frase del final, si, adivinaron, habla de la trágica muerte de mi amado Mello TT-TT él y Near siempre fueron mi pareja yaoi favorita de Death Note. En realidad la única porque L/Light nooo!_

_Bueno bueno minna me despido! :D descansen, dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos hasta otra!_

_Matta!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola seres humanos :D fatii 'GM se reporta después de mil años desaparecida!

Bueno, tengo que darles una explicación muy extensa ¿no? Pero no la tengo XD les daré la de adeveras & haber que piensan :)

Bueno, resulta que un dia entre a ff & dije ''Es tiempo de actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente '' & luego me dije ''Oh, pero primero debería escribirlo!'' & pues ahí estaba yo, escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que mis dedos sangraron D: Bueno no, realmente no fue así pero si estaba escribiendo. Pero bueno, en la tarde mi madre me pregunto si quería ir con ella al centro y yo le dije que si —Venden unos Frappes que *¬*— Cuando regresamos estaba a punto de tomar la Laptop —donde estaba escribiendo— y ella me dijo '' ¿Puedo tenerla un momento?'' Y no pude decirle que no ¡me había comprado un Frappe! Llego la noche y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela y todo fue normal hasta que llegue a mi casa. Mi madre me miraba como apenada y yo tenía cara de ._.? Hasta que me dijo ''Intente instalar un programa en tu computadora y se formateo'' & entre en Shock O.O

Lo que obviamente quiso decir mi madre con eso fue que SE BORRO TODO! OSEA TODO! MIS IMÁGENES, MIS TEXTOS, MIS IDEAS PARA FANFICS, MIS MIS MIS TODO! Como algunas de ustedes comprenderán entre en una etapa de luto u_u

Pues bueno, cuando se me paso pensé en escribir de nuevo lo que ya tenía pero me dio tanta pereza TT_TT la cosa es que semanas (o meses?) después quise entrar a Fanfiction y dije …

¿¡CUAL EREA MI CONTRASEÑA!?

Fue horrible, de verdad lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien. Claro, como ya no podía entrar a Fanfiction deje de entrar también a Msn lo que justifica el hecho de que ni siquiera leyera sus Reviews u.u

De verdad lo siento mucho! D: De cualquier forma, ya tengo una nueva cuenta :3 La abrí cuando entre en pánico así que no he subido casi nada pero igual algún día pueden darse una vuelta XD Pueden buscarlo como **MonkeyD.f **No les dejo link porque por alguna razón no puedo pero si estan interesados preguntenme & se los daré :) 

_**Ahora lo mega importante:**_

El fanfic de More tan my life & el de Valentine's day quedaran pausados por un ratito :/ Al menos hasta que los arregle porque les di una leída & dije OMG ._. era(soy) malísima hahahaha. Para los que aun quieren saber cómo terminan les recomiendo picarle en Alert a mi cuenta nueva, así sabrán cuando los publique :D

Publicare esta misma nota en todos mis demás trabajos [LOL] porque me da perecita hacer una por cada uno :B hahahaha

Lamento mucho haber dejado mi cuenta así nada mas, extraño mucho escribir y leer sus opiniones u_u espero que me perdonen D:

Las/los quiero muchisimo  
>Gracias por todo hasta ahora :D<p>

f,


End file.
